


Hopeless but Hoping

by OftheApocalypse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, F/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheApocalypse/pseuds/OftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Once upon a time, there was a story which began - For it never got a chance to end.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, the sun and the moon fell in love.  
> It did not end well.

It rained.

After the comet passed overhead. 

After the comet disappeared over the horizon.

It rained.

A new beginning.


	2. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When gods intervene … no one wins.  
> Remember that.

Time is a fickle thing - one decision, one choice, and everything changes.

A strike of lighting. (An impulsive decision)  
A gentle hand. (A shocked expression)  
A hopeful offer. (A mouthful of hate and anger)  
A mother’s determination. (A mother’s determination)

Sometimes there are no choices. Only consequences.


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, a little girl was born dying.  
> But a god saved her, and she was all alone.  
> //  
> Once upon a time, a little boy was born dying.  
> But he didn’t need saving, and he still ended up all alone.

Legends will not tell of a little girl born with brown hair and blue eyes.  
Instead, legends will tell of a little girl whose brown hair turned white.  
Legends will forget the girl who ended the war.  
But they will not forget the girl who sacrificed herself to become the moon. 

Bur far to the south, there was a little girl born, with brown hair and blue eyes, and the whole tribe rejoiced. She was the first born of the new chief - she would bring hope to the people.

It was not meant to be.

The little girl became ill, and there were no waterbenders left, and there was no Spirit Oasis. All there was, was sun.  
Gazes drifting beyond the ocean, her parents prayed to red instead of blue. And he answered.

Severed threads of fate, a blotted out destiny, he breathed life into the sleeping child, mending the threads, rewriting her destiny – she would bring hope to the whole world.

//

Strength, Ferocity, Ruthlessness; traits any good fire nation child should be born with they said.  
Compassion, Love, Mercy; traits ridiculed and abhorred for the fire nation, love for your country was all you needed they said.

Their strength came from the sun, and you were born lucky under its rays.  
His was not a birth of strength, darkness hung overhead.

A benevolent god examined the land before her, stained red like blood.  
Glimpsed a dying boy with hidden strength.

And nobody prayed for him.  
But that just made her decision more resolute.

She would save this child if she had to.  
But she did not have to, he saved himself.


End file.
